


J34n

by Skindoodles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Conflict, Discovered, Fluff, Funny, Gay, J34n - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, SecretRelationship, Secrets, Twitch - Freeform, X33n - Freeform, healthy relationship, mlm, stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: One slip of the tongue and J34n and X33n’s world could fall apart.
Relationships: X33nxJ34n
Kudos: 3





	J34n

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you think its funny

“...Twitch TV dot J34n....” As sooN as he made the mistake X33n knew he’d fucked up. Wishing he could turn back time and redo he knew that the best he could do was keep going with stream. The everyone it seemed like a slip of the tongue but to him it could end his whole private life.

As soon as the camera was off J34n rushed forward, and in a wonderful(terrible) French accent he said. “X33n my loveur why must yue try to bring me out of hieding, yue know I am nowt rheady to be known by youer veiwers”  
X33n hung his head, “yeah I know babe it was an accident, but I don’t think anyone noticed”  
J34n tilted X33n’s face toward him. “I know my louve, and I known yue’d like to share ouwr life with zem but I cannot, yue know Eye’m in witness protectíone “ He said with a soft kiss on X33n’s forehead.   
“ I know I know with the war and all, I’ll be more careful next time”  
“Goode now lets go tue bêd, I àm tiréd” said J34n walking out of the room.   
“I’ll meet you upstairs in a minute I’ve just got a little work to do” X33n said with a smile after him.


End file.
